Evil Angel
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: .::SONGFIC::.Abra suas asas, Anjo Mal... Voe sobre Mim, Anjo Mal... Por que eu não posso respirar, Anjo Mal? ::INTRODUÇÃO Á ANGELS FALL FIRST::


**Está songfic é apenas uma introdução ao meu mais novo trabalho aqui **

**Espero que gostem!! n.n**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_**Evil Angel**_

Silêncio. Quem quer que fosse, não importando o tamanho de sua coragem ou de seu atrevimento, nenhum deles sairia dali com sua sanidade intacta. Uma mistura de escuridão e morte, medo e desgraça. O silêncio que inundava o local servia apenas para deixar a atmosfera apta aos domínios dos mortos. Aos domínios de Hades.

Tentava-se olhar ao redor para encontrar algo que iluminasse seus caminhos, mas nada era visto. Pequenas chamas em seus candelabros eram fixados nas paredes escuras do pequeno corredor. Ao fundo, via-se com dificuldade uma enorme porta em madeira mogno, toda trabalhada em uma cor um pouco mais clara.

"Não quero falhas!" – uma voz fria e cortante ecoou pelo pequeno corredor.

"Sim, mestre" – disse outro.

_Holding it together, birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

**_Prendendo-me junto, ave de uma pluma,_**

**_Nada além de mentiras e asas tortas._**

A enorme porta de mogno foi aberta e por ela, o Deus do Mundo dos Mortos entrou, acompanhado de um serviçal qualquer. O mesmo estancou o passo, assim que levantou os olhos para seu trono, envolvido pela fina cortina de seda. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver alguém desconhecido a ocupar seu trono de forma pouco cordial. Sentada com as pernas no braço do trono, estava uma mulher jovem. Possuía cabelos extremamente longos e lisos, de um tom castanho mais claro com luzes no mesmo. Usava uma calça preta e botas igualmente pretas, formando um conjunto com a blusa de alça lisa, da mesma cor e luvas que vinham até seus cotovelos, de listras pretas e brancas. Suas roupas escuras destacavam a cor clara de sua pele e a maquiagem escura, seus olhos verdes. Sorriu ao notar a irritação do homem a sua frente.

"Quem se atreve a invadir meus domínios?" – perguntou.

"Eu sou Seheiah..." – ela sorriu, mas sem sair de sua posição – "Vim lhe fazer uma proposta muito interessante".

Das sombras, os espectros fiéis á Hades levantaram-se, tomando forma em seguida, para então aproximarem-se de seu mestre. Pareciam pressentir alguma coisa estranha vinda da mulher que ousara desafiar o Deus dos Mortos. Ela finalmente se moveu, sentando-se de forma educada, apoiando o cotovelo direito sobre o braço do trono e pousando o queixo sobre a mão direita. Cruzou as pernas enquanto a outra mão ficava sobre o colo. Sorriu.

"Irá me ouvir?" – perguntou ela.

"O que um anjo de Zeus quer falar comigo?" – perguntou Hades.

_I have the answer,_

_Spreading the cancer,_

_You are the face inside me._

_**Eu tenho a resposta**_

_**Disseminando o câncer**_

_**Você é o rosto dentro de mim.**_

Ela começou a rir. Uma risada alta, de quem estava se divertindo imensamente com a situação. Aquela atitude deixou não só Hades, como todos irritados. Entre eles, novos espectros surgiram, revelando-se velhos conhecidos. Seheiah parou de rir assim que vislumbrou os novos espectros. Um novo sorriso irônico surgiu em seu rosto.

"Cavaleiros de Atena... Espectros de Hades. O que eu tenho a dizer também diz respeito a vocês" – ela fez uma rápida pausa – "Mas para vocês, não será nada agradável".

"Chega de papear... O que quer aqui?" – perguntou Hades, impaciente.

"Suas almas" – ela foi direta, apontando para os cavaleiros de ouro derrotados em batalha.

"O que?!" – exaltou-se Saga.

Ela levantou-se do local, abrindo a cortina de seda e se aproximando deles. Seu sorriso continuava estampado em seu belo rosto e seus olhos pareceram brilhar intensamente por um instante, cheios de prazer. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais excitante para si.

_No, don't leave me to die here._

_Help me survive here. _

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_  
_

_**Não, não me deixe morrer aqui.**_

_**Me ajude a sobreviver aqui. **_

_**Sozinho... Não me lembro, me lembro.**_

"Não se façam de idiotas... Até parecem que não sabem que a alma é algo de extremo valor e poder" – provocou.

"É claro que sabemos idiota!" – irritou-se Raimi.

O rosto dela contraiu-se em ódio e seus olhos pareciam flamejar. Voltou sua atenção para Raimi, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal. Caminhou lentamente até ele e parou a poucos centímetros do asqueroso cavaleiro de Worm. Sorriu ao vê-lo inseguro diante de si. Parecia que aquela demonstração de fraqueza vinda da parte dele a deixava ainda mais convencida.

_"Damnatio..."_ – disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

Segundos depois, viram o corpo de Raimi começar a liberar uma espécie de fumaça negra, como se estivesse sendo queimado vivo. Logo em seguida, ele começou a se contorcer de dor, caindo de joelhos no chão. Myu foi até ele, para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Saídos do choque inicial, voltaram-se para Seheiah, que se mantinha impassível diante da cena.

"O que você fez?" – perguntou Niobe.

"Apenas o que ele mereceu por me provocar" – disse, séria.

"Essa é uma atitude inesperada de um anjo" – disse Hades.

"Como vocês são burros!" – balançou a cabeça para os lados – "Um anjo jamais pediria as almas de seus espectros, Hades" – disse.

Um grito de dor vindo de Raimi chamou a atenção deles de volta para o espectro. Seheiah rodou os olhos, cansada daquela cena ridícula que Raimi fazia. Resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez, antes que se irritasse a ponto de querer matá-lo. Aproximou-se dele e agachou-se a sua frente, pousando a mão no topo de sua cabeça.

_"Diminutio"_ – disse ela, levantando-se e voltando para junto de Hades.

Em seguida, Raimi tombou no chão, completamente desacordado. Voltaram a olhar para ela irritados com o que fizera. Como ela ousava ferir um dos espectros de Hades, na frente deles e nos próprios domínios? Era um cúmulo!

"Como ousa..." – disse Myu.

"Eu faço o que eu bem entender..." – olhou-o fixamente – "Agora, vamos terminar nosso acordo, Hades" – voltou sua atenção para o Deus.

"Você não me deu um bom motivo para aceitar sua proposta" – disse ele.

"Quer um bom motivo?" – perguntou, sarcástica.

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_**Coloque-me para dormir, Anjo Mal.**_

_**Abra suas asas, Anjo Mal.**_

Sorriu com o silêncio dele. Em seguida, olharam pasmos para o enorme par de asas negras que surgiram nas costas de Seheiah. E o mais curioso não era o tamanho de suas asas, mas sim as manchas brancas que elas possuíam. Shion e os outros olhavam para a cena perplexos. Nunca, em toda sua vida, viram tamanha beleza e tamanha hostilidade ao mesmo tempo. Ela riu com a reação deles, principalmente a de Hades. Nunca pensou que ele não seria capaz de sentir seu cosmo para descobrir sua espécie. _"Decepcionante..."._ Fechou as asas e se aproximou dos cavaleiros.

"Meu mestre achou suas almas algo muito interessante de se obter... Por isso vim para pega-las" – disse – "De qualquer forma, suas almas irão se perder mesmo, já que não irão vencer os Cavaleiros de Atena".

"O que disse?" – perguntou Niobe.

"Todos vocês serão mortos por eles... Nenhum irá sobreviver, nem mesmo você, Radamanthys" – disse ela, virando-se para o Juiz do Inferno que acabara de entrar.

"Acha mesmo que nós seremos derrotados por eles?" – perguntou Radamanthys.

"Não querido, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza" – sorriu – "Afinal, não é qualquer caído que consegue atravessar as linhas temporais, não é mesmo?" – riu com o espanto deles.

"Você está blefando" – disse Myu.

"Eu tenho cara de quem está blefando?" – rodou os olhos – "Já perdi tempo demais aqui... Já disse para que eu vim. Quando as doze horas passarem, eu irei pegar as almas deles" – deu as costas a eles e desapareceu por entre as sombras.

Hades mantinha-se na mesma posição, observando o local aonde ela desapareceu. Não tinha como negar nada a ele. Não á ele. "Que seja feita a tua vontade".

--xxx--

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

_**Eu sou um crente (que acredita em tudo). **_

_**Nada pode ser pior, que todos estes amigos imaginários.**_

Aquele não parecia o Santuário. O céu estava coberto por espessas nuvens negras e a temperatura havia caído drasticamente. Os habitantes das Doze Casas estavam agitados, preparando-se para o pior. Sabiam que estavam sobre ameaça e teriam mais uma vez que vestir suas armaduras e lutar.

Olhavam para o Santuário, prontos para iniciarem seus planos e não poderiam hesitar um segundo sequer.

"Parece que faz uma eternidade..." – disse Shura.

"É mesmo" – disse Afrodite.

"É melhor nos apressarmos... Temos apenas doze horas" – disse Shion.

"Também acho" – a conhecida voz feminina fez com que eles se voltassem para trás. Lá estava ela, sentada em um dos galhos de uma árvore.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Seheiah?" – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Vim observar sua derrota de perto..." – disse, estranhamente séria – "Uma derrota que vocês mesmos almejam" – completando.

Viu os olhos deles completamente abismados, tamanha a surpresa. E para ajudar, a forma como ela agia, completamente diferente de alguns dias atrás, acabou por deixá-los mais atordoados. Ela pulou do galho, pousando graciosamente no chão. Aproximou-se deles, passando reto e parando na ponta da pequena elevação em que se encontravam. Suspirou pesadamente.

"Façam o que tem que fazer e eu me encarrego do resto" – disse, olhando para as belas estruturas que eram as Doze Casas.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou Kamus.

"Quero dizer que quando o tempo de vocês e a vida de seus amigos acabarem, eu pegarei suas almas" – disse, sem olha-los.

_Hiding betrayal, driving the natal,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

_**Escondendo traição, conduzindo o natal,**_

_**Na esperança de encontrar um salvador.**_

"Ainda está com isso em mente? Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas?" – perguntou Shura, indignado.

"É assim que somos... Nós, caídos, optamos por essa vida de morte e sofrimento. E esse é meu trabalho" – voltou-se para eles, fitando-os intensamente – "Então, acabem logo com o trabalho de vocês que eu quero terminar com o meu o mais rápido possível".

Passou por eles apressadamente, mas sua passagem foi interrompida por três deles. Levantou o rosto e olhou-os. Eram generosamente maiores do que ela, mas não em relação ao poder. Suspirou com o atrevimento deles. Não estava com humor para aturá-los, mas tinha que controlar suas emoções.

"O que foi dessa vez?" – perguntou, tentando se acalmar.

"Pode levar nossas almas, mas não permitiremos que leve a de nossos amigos" – disse Shura.

"Como vocês podem protegê-los desta forma, sendo que vocês terão que lutar contra eles e mata-los?" – perguntou, indignada.

"Mesmo que tenhamos que lutar contra eles e mata-los, continuam sendo nossos antigos parceiros e não merecem ter suas almas roubadas por alguém tão inferior á eles em relação á dignidade" – disse Kamus, frio.

Em um movimento surpresa, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o ergueu do chão, tudo usando apenas uma das mãos. Ela fitou-o, com o olhar em fúria. Lançou-o de encontro à árvore, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a mesma. Os outros ao seu redor, olhavam a cena abismados. Não tiverem tempo algum para pensar em uma reação. Fechou os punhos com força, numa tentativa de controlar sua raiva. Como ele ousara ridiculariza-la daquela maneira? Só podia estar pedindo para ser morto. Ele levantou-se, inicialmente em choque. Foi tudo rápido demais. Olhou para frente e viu que em volta de Seheiah, havia uma estranha aura negra e prateada, de imenso poder. Suas asas abriram-se e sua mão estava em punho. Não podia comprar briga com aquele caído. Poderia não aparentar força física, mas através de seu cosmo notava-se que era de grande e destrutivo poder.

"Nunca mais..." – disse ela – "Nunca mais se atreva e me ridicularizar, seu imprestável. Me recuso a ser rebaixada por um reles humano ridículo feito vocês" – apareceu na frente de Kamus, inesperadamente – "Da próxima, eu irei vaporizar seu corpo e sua alma, desgraçado" – e levantou vôo, desaparecendo em instantes de suas vista.

"Kamus..." – chamou Shura.

"Ela é extremamente perigosa" – disse ele.

"Notamos" – disse Shion.

"Vamos? Não podemos perder mais tempo aqui" – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Vamos..." – disseram.

_No, don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here. _

_Alone, don't surrender,surrender._

_  
_

_**E não, não me deixe morrer aqui.**_

_**Me ajude a sobreviver aqui.**_

_**Sozinho, não se renda, se renda.**_

--xxx--

Depois de tantos sons interromperem o silêncio dos domínios de Hades, ele reinou novamente. Nenhum espectro, nenhum Cavaleiro de Atena, nada. Apenas a escuridão e o tão conhecido silêncio sepulcral. Pousou no local e o som de suas asas acabou por chamar a atenção de três moribundos, praticamente mortos. Caminhou até eles, agachando-se ao lado de um e pousando ambas as mãos nos joelhos. Ficou a observar os olhos azuis, praticamente sem vida.

"Era um blefe..." – começou ela a dizer – "Eu não sabia que vocês iam ser derrotados pelos Cavaleiros de Atena. Apenas sentia que Hades não seria capaz de acabar com a força de vontade daqueles garotos" – sorriu – "E está na hora de levá-los".

"O que você fará conosco?" – perguntou Shura.

"Irei levá-los para um lugar emerso na escuridão, repleto de sofrimentos e dores".

"Como podemos acabar dessa forma?" – queixou-se Saga.

"Todos nós estamos submetidos ás vontades dos Deuses... Não importa o que fazemos. Tudo gira em torno da vontade Deles" – disse, levantando-se – "Bem, está na hora, Cavaleiros de Ouro".

"Maldição!" – xingou Saga – "Odeio me sentir imponente!".

"Vocês ainda irão me agradecer um dia..." – disse, séria, erguendo a mão na direção deles – _"Debellatio"._

Sentiram-se tragados por uma escuridão angustiante e infinita. Não se ouvia nada, não se via nada, e muito menos se sentia algo. Era como se suas existências tivessem sido apagadas e suas almas flutuassem num vazio sem fim.

Seus olhos já não possuíam brilho e seus corpos estavam começando a adquirir uma cor pálida e morta. Levantou os olhos para cima, como se tentasse ver algo que estava além de si. Muito além. Suspirou.

"Com certeza irão me agradecer... Mas não terão a oportunidade de fazê-lo" – disse.

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breath ?_

_Evil Angel_

_**Me coloque para dormir, anjo mal**_

_**Abra suas asas, anjo mal.**_

_**Voe sobre mim, anjo mal.**_

_**Por que eu não posso respirar, anjo mal?**_

Abriu as enormes asas e levantou vôo, desaparecendo através da escuridão. A partir daquele momento, não tinha mais volta. Não tinha mais como reverter seu destino e muito menos o daqueles Cavaleiros de Atena._ "Destinare"._

_**Fim da Introdução**_

* * *

_**Oi Pessoal!!**_

_**Eu realmente ando sumida, mas isso é por causa do trabalho u.u**_

_**Pois é... Eu comecei a trabalhar!! XD**_

_**haushuashuashusah**_

_**Bom, vou explicar melhor á vocês sobre essa songfic-introdução: eu AMOO essa música de paixão (por sinal, é de uma banda independente maravilhosa, chamada Breaking Benjamin, e a música, obvio, se chama Evil Angel XD) e eu queria fazer uma song com ela... Porém, eu já tinha em mente uma fic de Anjos. Dái veio a idéia de usar essa song como uma introdução. Não tem nada de mais, apenas a apresentação da Seheiah, uma personagem bem misteriosa e que aparecerá mais pro final da fic principal XD**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado da song... Tentei ao máximo seguir a música, mas ele é bem complexa .**_

_**Aguardo reviews sim?? Como a Hana-lis, eu sou movida á reviews!!**_

_**ahsuahsuhasuhasus**_

_**Beijos **_


End file.
